


“You look like you could kill something right about now.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: "Imagine a night out in Texas with the club and Chibs gets jealous or some young sweet southern boy hitting on you and you flirting back. Happy pushes Chibs to tell you he's in love with you."





	“You look like you could kill something right about now.”

“You have such a gorgeous smile darlin’.” 

You smiled somewhat bashfully and winked at him. 

“Yours ain’t that bad either handsome.” 

He smiled brightly at the compliment and playfully shrugged his shoulders. 

“I try.” 

Truth was, the man was beautiful. Light brown hair with green eyes and golden skin that was beautifully kissed by the Texas sun. He was solid and built, but from hard labor, not the gym and was a true gentleman, all thank yous and yes ma'am.

He was a nice guy and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to him. It wasn’t anything serious of course and you weren’t one for one night stands but a little flirting never hurt anyone and you’d be damned if you wasted your last night in Texas. You’d been so caught up in your flirtations though that you hadn’t realized to sour look on Chibs face as he stared at the interaction from his spot across the table. Happy had though and he pushed his knee against Chibs, drawing his attention away from you.

“You look like you could kill something right about now.” 

Chibs nodded harshly, his teeth clenching. 

“Aye. That cowboy prick over there.” 

Happy smirked and laughed lightly. 

“I’d help you but I think she might get mad at me. They seem to be getting pretty close, don’t wanna cockblock her.” 

Happy knew you well enough to know you weren’t actually going to go home with the guy, and at the back of his mind so did Chibs. It didn’t make it any less amusing to push his buttons though.

“His hand is pretty high on her thigh. And she’s touched his arm more times than I can count.” 

Hap laughed again at the growl that came from his brother and reached over to squeeze his shoulder roughly.

“Relax, I’m just fuckin’ around. Why don’t you just tell her? Skip all this jealousy bullshit.” 

Chibs looked away and tried to play it off. 

“Tell her what?” 

Happy rolled his eyes and stayed looking at his brother. 

“Tell her you love her. And don’t say you don’t. I got eyes and I ain’t stupid. You love the girl, everybody knows that except for her. Just tell her. Before she decides to maybe finally take someone home one of these days and you lose your chance.”

If Chibs wasn’t so annoyed, he might’ve laughed at the notion that Happy was giving him relationship advice but the truth was that it was killing him to see you with another man and Hap was right, eventually you’d go on a date with someone or let them take you home and fall for them. You’d get feelings for them and he’d lose his chance of ever getting to be yours. That wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. With a glance towards Happy and a nod of approval from the Killer, Chibs placed his beer down on the table and stood, making his way around the dim club to your side of the table, standing there silently.

You looked away from the man who you’d learned was named Gavin and up towards Chibs as he walked up, flashing him a warm smile. 

“Hey Chibby, what's up?” 

He tried to smile back at you but even he could tell that it looked fake and he tried to contain himself as the guy looked up at him too, annoyance clear on his face that you’d been interrupted. 

“I was wondering if we could talk. I have something I need to tell you.” 

The plan was to wait until you said yes and then take you away from the guy to confess his feelings but after a quick glance down and seeing the guys hand possessively wrap around your knee, Chibs reached out and grabbed your hand, roughly pulling you to stand. You gasped a little at the sudden movement and Chibs continued to pull you until you were firmly pressed against his chest. He hungrily and angrily pushed his lips against yours, claiming you for not only Gavin but for the whole club to see.

He kissed you passionately for a couple seconds more before pulling away and looking intently at you. 

“I been putting it off for a while now lass but I love you. I know we’ve been doing this hard to get, ignoring each other thing but that’s enough. You’re mine.” 

He didn’t really wait around for your reaction or reply, simple snaked his arm around your waist and grabbed the drink that Gavin had bought out of your hand, placing it down on the table. 

“Sorry cowboy, she’s taken.” 

He flashed a very condescending and fake smile at the man before walking away with you as you shook your head.

“Took you long enough. I thought I was gonna be damn near your age before you finally made a move.” 

The Scotsman laughed and looked down at you, a cocky smile on his face and his right eye closing in a wink. 

“Just giving the other fellas a fighting chance. Were you trying to make me jealous?”

You didn’t answer him but your avoidance of eye contact and slight smile gave you away. Your smile faltered a bit though as his hand snaked into your hair, making a fist at the back of your head and tugged slightly, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Well let’s make that the last time yeah? Otherwise, I might have to punish you.”


End file.
